


Happiness can still happen

by mtaunga



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtaunga/pseuds/mtaunga
Summary: It is 25 years since Sidney had seen Charlotte on the cliff tops. Is it possible for a HEA?I was cleaning up my files and found this short story and thought I share it with those of you who are Sanditon fans.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60





	Happiness can still happen

25 years had passed since Sidney Parker had seen his extended family. His marriage to Eliza had been a disaster from the beginning. After two years of marriage, he had packed himself off to Antigua where he lived managing his business interests and created a life for himself there. He and Eliza had one son called Fredrick. The boy had spent the majority of his life moving between his mother in England and father in Antigua. Sidney seeing his son less over the years as he went to school, university and like all young men spent time with his friends. His son Fredrick from accounts ran with the fashionable crowd and had a greater rogue reputation than his father. Sidney knew he should have been a more hands-on father but admitted to himself he had not been able to deal with his own heart and emotions.

Sidney had cut all ties with his family and purposely didn’t read any English papers. For the first couple of years his family wrote him letters but finally stopped when he didn’t reply to them. Sidney still burned with anger towards his brother Tom who was the main cause for his lonely and loveless life. The only person who had been happy was Georgina. She had returned with him and was happily married with her own family. He finally admitted taking her away from her homeland had not been wise and at least been able to see one person find happiness. 

Over the years he had hoped his love for Charlotte Heywood would fade but it burned brightly in his soul. It was one of the main reasons he had returned to Antigua as he needed to distance himself from her. He often wondered what had happened to her and what her life was like. Even having the great Atlantic Ocean between them didn't stop him from yearning for Charlotte. He often would dream about her and burn with jealousy for the unknown man who married her. Sidney knew if married she would have children and be a wonderful mother. 

Eliza was a society lady and enjoyed the benefits of her marriage without the burden of having her husband around. Fredrick in his letters would often comment about his mother’s social life and the small number of times she afforded her son. After 15 years of marriage Eliza died of a fever, Sidney finally being released from their business arrangement. His son had been 14 at the time and thankfully was unaffected from the news of the death of his mother. Fredrick was busy with his schooling and friends. Sidney and his son maintained a constant correspondence with each other over the years. Sidney knew that he was going to have to go back to England as he son would start seeking a marriage partner. He didn’t want Fredrick to make the same mistake he had made and was thankful they were wealthy. That was one thing that Eliza had provided for her son. The only other time she was useful was when her money helped keep his brother from debtor’s prison. 

Sidney making the final decision and took courage to travel to back to England. He felt it was time and knew from his son’s letters he needed help. He sold all his holdings and made arrangements for his passage home. He felt the same when had returned all those years ago and set about contacting his family. He found the Parker London Home was occupied by strangers who didn’t know the name of Parker. He travelled to Sanditon and found through his investigations his brother had given up on his Sanditon dream and no longer lived in England. Sidney frowning when he had heard this piece of information. Before returning to London, he visited the place where he had kissed Charlotte. He closed his eyes and remembered the incident as if it was yesterday. After one last glance at that sacred spot, he made his way back to his carriage for his journey to London. 

One person who was pleased to be reunited with Sidney was his son. Fredrick was happy to see his father, but they were like strangers. Sidney wanted to spend time with him to understand him better and promised himself he would be a better father. He reflected if Charlotte knew how he had treated Eliza and Fredrick she would have given him a tongue lashing. That thought alone made a small smile appear on his face. 

Sidney had been in London for a week and enjoying the company of his son. While in the club Fredrick spent time informing father about his recent activities. Sidney was pleased his son was contemplating settling down and not running with his usual crowd. The topic of marriage was brought up and Fredrick seemed happy to talk about the matter when before he pushed it aside claiming he was too young. 

Sidney was relieved and spent time speaking about marriage.

“You know that the marriage between myself and your mother was a business arrangement ...... not a true marriage” Sidney speaking frankly. Fredrick had lived those years and nodded in understanding. 

“Yes… it was evident you two couldn’t stand being in each other’s presence… resulting in you living in another part of the world” reflected Fredrick. 

“I loved a woman and due to some family financial problems, I was forced to marry your mother. I don’t regret you, but I wanted to marry for love. You don’t have to marry for money… marry for love” finally shared Sidney. 

“Papa! I never want a marriage you had with mother” Fredrick spoke firmly and Sidney saw the effects it had had on his son.

“I am sorry”

“It is what it is… we need to move forward, but I need to tell you something!” Fredrick becoming focused. Fredrick had taken after his father and was very dashing and intense when he spoke. Fredrick explained he had travelled the previous summer and had met his cousins. 

“Who?" Sidney wondered if Eliza's family had been in touch with Fredrick asking for money.

"Uncle Tom and Aunt Mary’s children…. Henry, Jenny, Emma and James. In fact, it was everyone. They were travelling together and I happened upon them with my friends. We ended up joining them as we travelled through Europe” Fredrick smiling as he remembered the excursions, parties and balls they attended across Europe. 

Sidney raising his eyebrows ‘why was it he was the one to be by himself?’ he thought to himself while his brother was surrounded by his family and friends. 

“I must say papa! your family is well connected and moves in the highest European social circles. I went with them to a number of events and they regularly socialise with European royalty” Fredrick accusing his father by denying him this connection. Sidney again raised his eyebrows and wondered what had happened to his family since he had left them. It was his own fault as he had stopped all forms of communication with them. 

“Papa! While I was travelling with them I met a lovely girl and I need your help. I know she is above me but I am in love.” Fredrick finally coming out with his news. Sidney looking carefully at his son and recognised the look.... he himself had that look when he thought about Charlotte. 

“Tell me about the girl” Sidney encouraging his son to speak. 

Fredrick spending his time describing this woman and all of her virtues. Sidney observed his son and judged Fredrick had truly been taken by this woman. It explained his change in outlook and new focus on his business investments. 

“You see she is a member of the Norwegian and English royal family…” Fredrick started to speak about the barriers he faced. 

“Her father was the King of Norway who recently passed away and her brother is now the King. She is HRH Princess Mary of Norway” finished Fredrick waiting for his father to respond.

Sidney looked shocked and doubt flashed across his face. “Son, you know that these people are required to marry from their own circle and I have to caution you”

“Father, that is not the case for this family. They are coming to England for the summer season as there are a number of events they have been invited too. It will give me a chance to see her again.” Fredrick spoke with determination. Since leaving Mary in Europe Fredrick had been lost and knew she was the woman for him, but he had to see her to tell her. 

Sidney sighed and knew that look.. he was glad to be back and was going to have to be there to support his son who was going to be nursing a broken heart by the end of the season. It was one thing he had endured these last 25 years and had experience in this matter. His mind going to Charlotte and wondered what advice she would give him in this situation. 

Sidney visited his old friends Crowe and Babbington finding happily married with grown up children. Charles oldest son was getting married and his daughter ‘Grace’ had married the previous year. Sidney asking after his own family and if Charles knew if they were currently in London. 

“Yes! They spend the majority of their time in Norway, but I believe they arrived back last week” Charles answered with certainty

Charles realising his friend didn’t know the change in his family’s social position and felt it was best his brother inform Sidney. “You will not find them in your London family home, and he gave Sidney their new address. It was in the exclusive area of Mayfield and Sidney looks at his friend who laughed.

“Many things have changed Parker since you have been living in the West Indies” Charles inviting him for dinner and Sidney enjoyed an evening with his old friends. 

The next morning Sidney wrote a letter to his brother Tom and waited for a reply. He was surprised when a servant arrived and delivered a dinner invitation for the following evening. He noticed that it was expensive, and it was a formal dinner. He dressed and decided to go early to catch up with his brother. When he arrived, he was shocked at the size of the house and the number of servants. The house was being reorganised for the party and Tom was in the middle directing everyone. 

Tom receiving his brother apologising for the mess and that Mary was out shopping. Tom had been overjoyed to have received a note from Sidney and had been jumping around all day waiting for him to arrive. Mary had decided to go out for the day and leave him to his jitters. They had been worried about Sidney and enjoyed spending time with Fredrick in Europe. 

The two brothers going to the study and Tom caught up Sidney on his family. Tom explained that all except James were married and that they had a total of 4 grandchildren. 

“Thank you, brother for helping us but you were right… Sanditon was a dream and we decided to leave England and settled in Norway. Our close friends offered us asylum and we never left. Our children found their spouses in that country and we are very happy there… it is nice returning to England, but Mary wanted to be near our grandchildren” Tom shared

Sidney asking about Diana and Arthur, discovering that they had followed Tom and lived in Norway. Both had married and had their own children. Sidney congratulated his brother and could see that Tom was well and appeared more stable. Asking his brother how long they were going to be in England.

“We are here for a couple of months and will return to Norway once all our engagements are completed. You should come over and visit us” answered Tom and was keen to see more of his brother. He had much to make up for the difficulties he had created for Sidney. 

To Sidney’s surprise Tom asked him questions about his time in the West Indies and not focus the conversation on himself. During their discussion Sidney was itching to find out if they were still in communication with Charlotte. He pondered how he could get it into the conversation but failed. Their conversation was interrupted but female voices. Tom getting up and commented it was Mary and his girls. 

Mary arrived, and he was struck by her elegance and poise. She spotted him and rushed to give him a strong embrace. She had a joyous look on her face, and it made him feel welcomed. Two other women entered, and Mary reintroduced her daughters to their uncle. He greeted them and found them very elegant ladies. Both were married and had children of their own. He found that they had slight accents due to living in another country. The ladies started speaking in another language as they wanted to communicate some private information. Sidney was surprised when both Mary and Tom responded in kind. Mary explaining to Sidney the girls were going back to their own homes to prepare for the dinner tonight. Sidney hiding his shock when discovering they were both married to Norwegian nobility and held titles. 

“Is Fredrick coming?” Mary asked and looked disappointed he couldn’t attend. 

“You will only have me” Sidney attempting some humour even though he was feeling awkward.

“We were so pleased you wrote yesterday… Tom has been beside himself. We have truly missed you” Mary placing her hand on Sidney’s arm. Sidney asking the purpose of this evening. 

“It is a dinner for close family and friends. We always do this when we return to England and helps us before we start our other engagements” answered Mary

“Mary…” Sidney clearing his throat and Mary waited patiently for him to speak.

“Have you kept in contact with Charlotte Heywood?” It was the first time in many years he had spoken her name aloud. 

“Yes, we have maintained close contact with each other and I consider her one of my closest friends. She will be here tonight with her family.” answered Mary. She always knew Sidney had loved Charlotte and understood why he had left England. 

“Her family?” breathed out Sidney not sure if he wanted to know

“Yes she has two son and two daughters. You will get to see them tonight at our dinner” smiled Mary. Sidney’s heart started beating as he wasn’t expecting to see Charlotte. 

“Sidney you have gone quite pale would you like a drink?” Mary deciding to be compassionate for her lost brother-in-law. Sidney in relief nodded and unconsciously checked his clothing before following Mary into the saloon. 

Mary had gone to get changed leaving Sidney with Tom. As Sidney sat with his brother his nerves increased as he thought about seeing Charlotte again. ‘Would she let him speak with her and how was he going to cope meeting her husband?’ He must have taken on a stormy look as his brother commented he needed to be brighter for the dinner party. 

As the evening approached guests started arriving and it was clear they were from the high circles of English and European society. When Charles and Esther appeared, Sidney was relieved there was finally people he knew. Esther and Charles moving over to greet them. Charles and Tom embraced each other while Esther gave each other a kiss on the cheeks. The women moving away and socialised with others in the room. 

“I didn’t know Mary and Esther were close? They didn’t seem to want to spend time together when they were together in Sanditon” observed Sidney to Charles

“Well, it was forced upon them as our children married into the same family” finally shared Charles. Sidney now understanding why Charles knew the location and news of the Parker family. 

While Tom and Charles caught up on family news Sidney cast his eye over the guest assembled and recognised significant people from English society including the British Prime Minister. Multiple languages were being spoken and everyone was being referred to by their first names, but Sidney was certain these people were highly titled. He felt out of place and it was evident they knew each other. 

The last group of guests arrived, and Sidney couldn’t breathe. He was looking at Charlotte and she had never looked so beautiful. She had aged with grace and he worried what she thought about him. He had kept fit, but his hair was scattered with many greys. The young people surrounding Charlotte were clearly her children as their likeness couldn’t be missed. Everyone turned and warmly greeted Charlotte’s party who dispersed throughout the room. Sidney couldn’t tare his eyes away from her. 

Charles nudging Sidney “Steady man you are staring” 

“Our daughter grace married Charlotte’s son Christopher and Henry Parker married her daughter Sophia” Charles informed his friend. Sidney observing Mary and Esther embrace Charlotte and their children. 

“Esther is happy to see Grace as we don’t often get to see her. Could you please excuse me?” commented Charles. Sidney watching Charles warmly greet his daughter and son-in-law. 

Sidney searched the room trying to work out who was Charlotte’s husband but noticed there was not an older gentleman standing with her. Tom explaining that Charlotte’s husband had died last year. Sidney observed that her children were protective of their mother and made sure all her needs were met. Sidney raised a glass and took a drink as he thought about his next move. He couldn’t stay away but he didn’t know what to say.

Charlotte was enjoying being back in England and it was always pleasant spending time with close friends and family. It had been a difficult couple of years with the illness and death of her husband. She was enjoying seeing her oldest son finally relax as he now had taken on the full responsibilities of his father. She looked around the room and paused when she saw a person, she hadn’t seen in 25 years ‘Mr Sidney Parker’. 

Charlotte smiled and was interested to hear how he had fared these years. She had heard from Mary he had moved from the West Indies and wondered if they would see each other again. He looked up from his drink and their eyes met. He approached her and they both greeted each other. He still cut a dashing figure and every bit the handsome man Charlotte remembered. Her heart started beating faster as he approached her and gave her his memorable small smile. 

“Mr Parker, how are you? Mary informs me you are moving back to England?”

“Yes, I am moving back to be closer to my son” spoke Sidney but was struggling to breathe. He was staring at Charlotte and memorising her face. He would have laughed if he knew she was doing the same thing for him.

Charlotte speaking “We met your son Fredrick last year. He was very entertaining and not afraid to try new things. We did encourage him to learn our language, so he could participate in more conversations” Sidney had a confused look on his face. Charlotte continued “I have been living in Norway these last 25 years. I moved there after I married my husband. It is not often we speak English so forgive me if I struggle for words at times” smiled Charlotte and helped Sidney fill in some gaps about her life. 

“Tom tells me that your daughter is married to Henry”

“Yes! they have been married for 3 years and are a great source of joy to us. They had a little girl last year and named her after me. I am thankful my husband got to see grandchildren before he passed away” Charlotte once again giving Sidney insight into her life. Her attention was taken for a moment and she turned back to Sidney.

“Let me introduce you to my children” Sidney offering his arm and was pleased when she took it. 

Charlotte introducing her oldest son Leopold and his wife Kristian; her second son Christopher and wife Grace… Lord and Lady B’s daughter, Sophia and his nephew Henry and her youngest daughter Mary. Sidney nodded casting his eye over her beautiful children and if things had been different would have been his children. By the clothing and jewellery of the women it was clear that they were very wealthy. 

“My dears this is Mr Sidney Parker who is a younger brother of Tom Parker and of course Henry’s Uncle” spoke Charlotte. Each acknowledging him warmly and he was surprised to receive a warm embrace from Henry and his wife Sophia. 

“It is so good to see you again Uncle Sidney. It has been over 20 years and many things have changed” Henry had taken after his father and had a regal air about him. 

While he was speaking to Henry, he noticed the girls speaking with their mother in another language. The girls looked at him while speaking and he thought he saw Charlotte blush. At different times numerous people would approach their group and various languages were used. Sidney found it so easy to be in her presence he felt himself relaxing. He didn’t mind if he couldn’t understand all of the conversation, he was just felt fortunate standing with Charlotte. 

The dinner bell rang, and they were all seated at different places around the table. Sidney was sitting next to Mary and was frustrated not being near Charlotte. Seeing her again took his breath away and his love for her was as strong as it had been all those years ago. Dinner discussion was political and interesting. It was evident that they were well travelled, educated and socially aware. After the meal the men went to another room and Sidney was able to observe Charlotte’s sons. They were striking in appearance and drew people’s attention…. very much like their mother. They returned to the main party and was given various performances by the ladies… the skills of Charlotte daughters was superb. Sidney was working out how he could engage Charlotte in another conversation, but her party was leaving. He watched the group leave and was deeply disappointed. 

For the next week Fredrick dragged him to many social events in hopes of seeing the lady who had captured his heart. He was becoming quite desperate and Sidney felt sorry for his son. He himself was hoping he would see Charlotte again and even dance with her. Sidney reminding his son that the royals would attend exclusive parties and he didn’t have those connections to gain the invitations. Out of compassion Sidney asked Charles who was able to secure an invitation to a ball. Fredrick was a ball of nerves as he had been informed HRH Princess Mary of Norway would be attending with her family. Sidney was concerned but hoped that the evening would go well for Fredrick. 

Fredrick and Sidney arrived early and spent time in the gaming room. They finished their game and re-entered the ball room. It was at that moment Charlotte and her family were being introduced. Sidney observed they were dressed differently wearing blue sashes and the women wore spectacular tiara’s. The master of Ceremony announcing… “His Majesty King Leopold III and Her Majesty Queen Kristian consort of Norway, Her Majesty Queen Charlotte Queen Dowager of Norway, HRH Prince Christopher Duke of Northwood and HRH Princess Grace of Norway, HRH Princess Sophia and HRH Prince Henry Duke of Eaglewood of Norway, HRH Princess Mary of Norway. Sidney felt his mouth open wide in shock and didn’t know what to think… ‘his dear Charlotte was a Queen!’. 

All Sidney’s confidence had disappeared, spending the evening watching her from the corner of the room. Charlotte could see that Sidney was stunned. She had been wanting to see him again and her heart fluttered as she noticed how handsome he looked in his evening wear. She asks her attendant to bring him over to her. He came but looked nervous… he approached and apologised for not knowing earlier. She shook her head and inviting him to sit with her and they observe the couples dancing before them. 

“A Penny for your thoughts, Mr Parker?” and he smiled at her. 

“Queen of Norway?” he teased

“To be correct I am now Queen Dowager” Charlotte softly fired back with her own grin.

“Mr Parker, I sorry if we have shocked you. I have come a long way from being a farmer’s daughter. You see it turned out my mother was a daughter of the King of Belgium and my father a grandchild to the King of England. I was told about this after I returned from Sanditon. I was introduced to my husband the Crown Prince of Norway when I was a guest of Lady Worcester” Sidney breathed out and was struggling to take in all the information. His Charlotte in her own right was royal by birth. 

“Now tell me about your son? He certainly has taken a shine towards my Mary” observed Mary and Fredrick dancing closely together. Sidney nodding and explained his son to her. 

“We really enjoyed his company and believe Mary would be happy to be attached.” Shared Charlotte. She watched her daughter’s happy face and was content. Since Fredrick had returned to London Mary had been withdrawn and her spark had returned now being back in the arms of Fredrick. 

“Clearly the Parker men seem to attract the attention of the women in my family” commented Charlotte with a mischievous grin. He laughed and Charlotte joined in…it felt so natural for them being together. 

Your Majesty, my son is not titled or royal… his mother was Eliza…” He looked down and the emotions of the past rose to the surface. 

“Mr Parker, our royal house is different compared to others as we want our children to marry for love. Henry has brought much joy to my Sophia and I know it will be the same for Mary. The Parker family in fact is well established in the royal house but you should ask Tom, Diana and Arthur about that. Mary has been quite open with us about her love for your son. I give my permission for him to ask Mary for her hand in marriage.” Without thinking Sidney took hold of her hands and looked into her eyes. They stared intently at one another and both struggled to say anything. 

Charlotte speaking first “Sidney why is it you have the ability to make me speechless?” He gave her a tender smile and they turned to watch their children dance. 

“The provision I must make is that your son will have to move to Norway as Mary holds an important position in the royal family”

Sidney watched his son and knew Fredrick would do anything for Mary. He turns back to Charlotte and realised they were still holding hands. He asks shyly if it was possible he could move there as it seemed his whole family resided there. She laughed suggested Fredrick and his father visit them in the morning. He asked her to dance and was pleased she took his hand. While they danced, he couldn’t believe how she felt in his arms and everything around his became blurred. He held her closer than what was expected but found she didn’t resist him. They gazed upon each other and didn’t care if they danced more than two dances together. When they parted Sidney dared to kiss her hand and promised to see her in the morning. 

The next morning the men arrived at the Norwegian Embassy and were ushered into the visitor’s reception room. They were greeted by Henry who embraced his Uncle and Cousin. Henry spending time explaining his in role in the court. Sidney couldn’t get over his nephew who was a prince and played a key role in European politics. Henry taking them into the private residence for the royal family. Sophia arrived with their daughter HRH Princess Charlotte and giving her to Sidney who carried his grandniece in his arms. 

Charlotte entered with her daughter Mary who warmly welcome her future husband. Sidney had informed Fredrick of Charlotte permission and had asked Mary before the end of the ball. They moved to a large study and the formal procedure of the marriage arrangements began. Due to the royal family status the contract was complicated and would require further reading. Thankfully a lawyer was present and they were able to answer all of their questions. Sidney had told his son that he would have to become a citizen of Norway and serve the royal family. Fredrick had known this and had already started preparing for his departure to Norway. He was going to leave with the family and not be left alone in London without his Mary. 

Once the contracts were signed and wedding date secured the happy couple went for a walk with Sophia and Henry. Leaving little Charlotte with her grandmother and Great Uncle Sidney. He had not slept as he knew he couldn’t live without Charlotte. He had been stupid last time and he was not going to be this time. She looked up as she could sense he was watching her and understood his mind. Charlotte had spent the last couple of days reflecting on her own feelings. When she had seen Sidney all her feelings for him flooded back and she found she was breathless around him. She had spoken to her daughters about Mr Parker and they were happy she was interested in someone. They reminded her that she was no longer queen and could remarry as their father would want her to be happy. 

Sidney overcome with emotion as he watched Charlotte cradle a sleeping child moved to sit close. She looked up into his face and they both tenderly smiled at each other… the warmth and sparks flying between them. 

“Charlotte….”

“Yes…” and he bends down and their lips touch, it was a soft but deep kiss. They parted and Sidney boldly places his arm around Charlotte as they watch the little girl sleep. 

“What are we going to do?” Whispered Sidney and wanted to kiss her again. 

“You could ask me to marry you?” boldly spoke Charlotte and he laughed out of sheer happiness. This was turning out to be easier than what he thought.

“Remember I can’t leave Norway and like your son you will have to become a citizen of Norway. 

He got on his knee “Charlotte would you please be my wife:.. she nodded and seals the agreement with a kiss. 

“Thankfully we don’t need a large ceremony and we should marry in England. Fredrick and Mary will need to marry in Norway with all the pomp and ceremony expected of a daughter of a monarch” Charlotte signally she would marry him very soon. Sidney grinned as he was going to be marrying his dearest Charlotte. 

“Sidney I will have to warn you that you will have to participate in many public events and I know you don’t enjoy that sort of thing” warned Charlotte but smiled when his kissed her again. He shook his head… “I never liked it as I was alone and look forward to supporting you and my new country”

Now that Sidney had secured Charlotte’s hand he wanted to know about her life since they had seen each other.

“Charlotte tell me what happened after we said goodbye to each other?” Sidney placing his forehead on Charlotte’s waiting for her reply.

“My father was furious with you and demanded I forget you. Eliza had sent a wedding invitation to Lady Susan and was also furious. She wrote to my father and asked for me to be her companion. She had decided to go on a tour of Europe and we spent the next year travelling. It was after you married that Susan gave me a letter from my parents explaining their true heritage. I was so angry with them because I had money and could have helped your family. My father knew he could save you but didn’t feel you deserved me so he let you marry Eliza” Charlotte spoke as tears fell from her face. Sidney lowered his head in shame and the guilt was pressing upon his chest. 

"Susan was very good to me and we spent the year visiting the various European royal families. I was introduced as Lady Charlotte of Eastwood Grand Dame of Eastros…. Great Granddaughter of King George III of England and Grand Daughter of King Leopold of Belgium. I felt like a different person and it helped me to forget my past. It was during the coronation of the Russian King that I met my husband. HRH Crown Prince Michael of Norway was representing his father and we were seated next to each other. I found Michael open and attentive to my needs. He was certainly determined and followed us throughout Europe for 6 months. I had been so hurt by you… I didn’t trust my own feelings and Michael was able to help me heal” Honestly shared Charlotte while Sidney kissed her forehead. 

Charlotte took Sidney to the picture gallery and showed him their official wedding portrait.

“Our oldest son is the spitting image of his father and every time I look at Leopold, I see Michael. We were married for 5 years when his father died suddenly. It was certainly challenging, but we did it together and served our country well. For the last couple of years Michael had been sick and died suddenly last June. He was a loving husband, loving father and strong Monarch” She stood lost in her memories while looking at the painting. 

Charlotte was brought back from her memories by Sidney pulling her close to him. 

“I had to forget you to move on but in a small corner of my heart I still loved you!” Sidney leaned down and they placed their foreheads together. 

“It is our time now to finally find our happiness together” Sidney spoke huskily 

5 years had passed, and the family made its annual trip to England. This time deciding to visit Sanditon and all enjoyed the peace which allowed them to relax. It was good to see that the town had developed, and Sidney was thankful Tom had come to term with the failure of his dream. Sidney and Charlotte ever day would walk along the cliff tops enjoying the ocean view and sea breeze. Both feeling blessed to had found each other again. In their older years they had been gifted with a little girl called Anne. Anne was a joy for the whole family but was the light of her father’s eye. Sidney had fitted easily into the family and was dearly loved by everyone. 

As they stood in their spot on the cliff Sidney looked into his wife’s eyes…

“I love you Charlotte” and she returned the same sentiment “I love you Sidney”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the story and always love to hear what you think.


End file.
